


Two Voices

by Dolimir



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What if' Lex wasn't exiled to Smallville. How might Clark and Lex met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DebraC for her beta.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=Twovoicesa.jpg)

 

Lex groaned as his cell phone screamed shrilly from the nightstand by his bed. He fumbled blindly for the tiny phone and managed to flip it open without dropping it on the floor. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"I can't do it anymore, Pete."

Lex's initial reaction was to disconnect the obvious wrong number, but there was something about the raw pain in the distinctive male voice that stayed his hand. "Can't do what?" he asked, his voice scratchy as it struggled to awaken.

The voice gasped softly in surprise. "You aren't Pete."

"Can't do what?" he repeated, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm sorry. Wrong number."

"Don't!" Lex shouted, unsure why he was insisting on the connection.

"Don't what?"

"Don't hang up."

"Why not?" the voice asked in confusion.

Lex rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Yeah, why not, he wondered. "Look, it's...," he looked over at the digital clock beside his bed, "o'butt thirty. Obviously I'm not Pete, but in all likelihood Pete's asleep, so instead of waking him up too, why don't you talk to me, since I won't be going back to sleep any time soon."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was only grinding my teeth anyway."

The voice chuckled, but quickly sobered. "I don't know you."

"Would your knowing me help me listen any better?"

The caller remained silent.

"Look at it this way -- I'm a disinterested third party, maybe I can bring some perspective to the situation."

Lex was beginning to wonder if his caller had hung up, but a quick look at the LCD display showed the connection was still open. "What's your name?" he asked quietly, then amended, "You don't have to give me your real name; just something I can call you."

The voice remained silent for several more moments. "Clark."

"Hi, Clark. I'm Lex."

"Hi, Lex."

"So what can't you do anymore, Clark?"

The hesitation was shorter this time. "I can't continue to live a lie."

"Understandable."

"But the truth is so devastating it could ruin my entire world...your entire world."

Lex sat up in bed and turned on the lamp by his bed. "My world?"

"Yes."

"In what way? Seeing as I don't know who you are."

A soft sigh answered him.

Lex closed his eyes. He had been where Clark was...was, in fact where Clark was.

"I'm an alien," the voice whispered to him.

Okay, maybe not. Lex's first reaction was to disconnect the call, but the pain in the admission was too raw to be faked, as if Clark's voice was bleeding simply by speaking the words. "I'm assuming you don't mean an alien as from Mexico?"

Clark snorted in amusement. "Um, no. Apparently, I'm from a little further out."

"I see."

"You're taking my...admission remarkably well."

Lex smiled. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, according to a message from my father, my real...I mean, my birth father, I'm supposed to rule the planet."

Lex reached for a bottle of water beside the bed and unscrewed the cap. "And this is a problem, why?"

Clark's laughter reverberated over the phone and Lex took the opportunity to take a sip. "I...uh...it's not how I was raised."

"And so now you're wondering if you're denying your destiny?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

Lex put the bottle back on the night stand. "You sound kind of young to be taking over the world, Clark."

"I'm not that young."

Lex smiled at the suppressed outrage he heard in Clark's voice. "Define ‘not that young'."

Clark sighed. "I'm seventeen."

"I see. Seventeen. Well, you're okay then."

"What do you mean?"

"Really, Clark, everyone knows that you don't have to declare your intent to take over the world until you turn eighteen. Well, technically, it's eighteen for the country, twenty-one for the world."

Clark laughed again, longer and harder. "I like you, Lex."

"I like you too, Clark."

"You wouldn't if you actually knew me."

"And why's that?"

"Because I have to lie about my abilities in order to stay safe, in order to keep my family safe, and yet everyone knows I'm lying about something. They don't know exactly what, but they know I'm being less than honest with them. People feel like they can't trust me because they know I don't trust them."

"I can see your dilemma." Lex ran a hand over his bald scalp. "But Pete knows," he said suddenly, as the pieces fell into place.

"Yes, Pete knows."

"And does he treat you any differently?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Clark?"

"Yes and no."

"Care to explain?"

Clark sighed. "He was really mad at me at first for not trusting him, but then he seemed to be okay with everything."

"And now?"

"Now, he worries about slipping up and saying something to the wrong person. My secret is an incredibly heavy burden for him to carry."

"True, but it doesn't make you any less likeable."

"Thanks, Lex."

"So, just what sort of abilities do you have?"

"Well, I'm really strong."

"How strong?"

"I can lift a couple of tons."

"No shit?"

"No shit," Clark confirmed with amusement.

"And?"

"What makes you think there's anything else?"

"Don't mess with me, Clark."

The boy laughed again. "I'm very, very fast."

"Like a mile in..."

"A couple of seconds."

"I see."

"I can also...uh...shoot fire out of my eyes."

"A useful trait, I'm sure."

"I woke up floating above my bed this morning."

"First time?"

"Yeah."

"And that's what got you freaked out today?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What else?"

"I'm invincible."

"In what way?"

"I can't be hurt."

"How do you know?"

There was a moment's hesitation. "I've...uh..."

"Jesus, Clark, you're not saying..."

"Yeah. I am."

"Why would you do that?"

Lex could almost picture the boy shrugging.

"What did you do?"

"I jumped off a dam."

"What happened?"

"I didn't bounce," Clark said with amused embarrassment.

"What happened?" Lex asked again, a little more insistent.

"I created a hole about eight feet deep at the bottom, sort of like Wily E. Coyote."

Lex couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up within him. After a moment, he asked in a more somber tone of voice, "Did it hurt?"

"Not really. The anticipation was worse than the actual impact."

"That makes a certain amount of sense."

An easy silence fell between them.

"So what are you going to do about all this?" Lex asked.

"Nothing, I suppose."

"You don't want to go public, do you?"

"No," the boy answered quietly. "Dad says if I ever did, I'd spend the rest of my life on the wrong end of a scientific experiment."

"He's probably right." Lex rubbed his chin. "What do you think about the world domination option?"

Again, Lex could practically feel the boy shrug. "My mom would probably kick my ass if I tried."

"Well, that would certainly make you lose credibility as a world dominator."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Domination is highly overrated anyway."

"Oh? And how would you know?"

Lex chuckled. "My father wants me to rule the world too, except through business."

"Really?"

"Yes." Lex sighed. "I've fought him for years..."

"Fought him?"

"Yes. I did the whole rebellion thing for several years, hoping he'd get so disgusted with me that he'd cut me loose, but he won't do it."

"You are his son."

"I know, it's just..."

"What?"

Lex remained silent as his own fears rose up to choke him.

"What, Lex?" Clark demanded kindly.

"I'm tired of fighting him."

"I don't understand."

Lex chuckled harshly. "I'll be going over to the dark side soon."

"You make him sound like the devil."

"He is the devil, Clark. He does nothing that doesn't ultimately benefit him."

"But he's your father, surely he loves you."

"It's not about love, it's about control."

"But he hasn't been able to control you so far, right?"

"No, not so far." Lex huffed in amusement. "I've taken a great amount of pride in that fact."

"What's changed?"

"I'm tired, Clark. I'm twenty-three years old and I'm exhausted. I'm tired of trying to win his approval and love. I'm tired of fighting just to be me."

Clark was silent for several moments. "So essentially we're both reluctant conquerors."

Lex huffed again. "Yes, I suppose we are. Alexander the Great and Hephaestion we aren't." Lex sat up, his voice urgent, "But you can use your gifts for good, Clark. You can help people."

"And you can't?"

"I --"

"Not all rulers are malevolent, Lex."

"Yes, but absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Not necessarily."

"Who are you, Jiminy Cricket?"

"You have something against alien crickets, Lex?"

Lex laughed out loud. "No, I suppose not."

"Look, I'll make you a deal."

"This ought to be good."

"I agree to keep my powers a secret and use them for good, and you'll do the same."

"You don't know my father, Clark. I can fight, but in the end--"

"But you have a secret weapon now, Lex."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, me," Clark said smugly.

"And just how does that help me?"

"Whenever you feel like you're slipping, you call me and whenever I feel like I'm going to do something stupid and public, I'll call you."   
Lex could feel the shy hesitation radiate from the phone.

"Lex?"

"Deal."

"Really?"

"Yes, Clark. Really."

Clark yawned hugely. "This has been the best wrong number I've ever dialed."

Lex smiled.

"We're going to be great friends," Clark said sleepily, but happiness infused his voice.

"The stuff of legends," Lex agreed. "Now go to bed, Clark, and don't lose this number. I'm counting on you to be my Jiminy."

"Chirp, chirp."

"Smart ass."

"Night, Lex."

"Night, Clark."

 

 **Three Months Later**

Lex rolled his head back on his shoulders, then stretched each side of his neck until it popped. He looked down at his desk of financial reports and sighed. Sometimes business really sucked. He rubbed his eyebrows with his left hand and glanced at the clock.

Ten o'clock.

He frowned, wondering what was keeping Clark.

Smallville, despite its name, wasn't the safest city in Kansas. The small farming community could rival Los Angeles and New York as far as weird happenings went. Lex knew he was probably prejudiced a bit, considering his own connection to the hamlet - having been caught in a meteor shower at the age of nine and losing all of his hair.

Because of Clark.

The irony wasn't lost on Lex. Clark's entry into the world changed Lex's path forever, and with a phone call in the middle of the night, Clark had changed its course once again.

A part of Lex felt guilty for knowing where Clark lived, who he was, who his family was and for knowing so much about his life, but justified it by believing it was easier to keep his cricket safe by knowing all there was to know. Knowledge was power after all.

He picked up his cell phone and cupped it in his hands. It wasn't like he hadn't called Clark before. Heck, in the three months since their initial conversation, they'd talked every night. Neither one of them had planned it that way. It had just happened. It had become a way for both of them to unwind from the day's events.

Lex stood, taking the phone with him, turned off the lights and walked to the elevator which would take him up to his penthouse suite.

As soon as the lift's doors opened, he walked to the bar, poured himself a glass of scotch and moved out onto the patio.

Something was wrong. He felt it to the marrow of his bones.

He sat in his favorite plush patio chair and spent several moments taking in the Metropolis skyline while sipping his drink; but his growing restlessness kept him from appreciating the view like he usually did.

He pushed the speed dial on his cell and was surprised when Clark answered it on the first ring.

"Hey," Clark greeted softly, almost wearily.

"Oh-oh. Does this mean you tanked the Chem test?"

"No. Not at all. I got a ninety-one percent."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I really appreciate your helping me last night. I think it really put me over."

"Anything for my cricket, you know that."

"It means a lot, considering how busy you must be and all."

Lex frowned, not at the words themselves, but at the slowness of the delivery. "What are you not saying, Clark?"

"I...that is..." Clark hesitated, then quickly plowed through the rest, "I wasn't digging. I wasn't trying to find out. Honestly. It just sort of happened and I put two and two together and...and there you go."

"There you go," he repeated in a whisper. Lex gently set his scotch glass on the table beside his chair and closed his eyes. Of course Clark put two and two together. He was a smart boy after all.

"Are you mad?" Clark whispered.

"No. I'm not mad." He remained silent for several moments and watched a plane fly overhead. "How about you?"

"No, not mad."

"But..." Lex prompted.

"I'm feeling sort of stupid."

"Why?"

"You've been in the paper for the last several weeks, with breaking away from LuthorCorp and everything. I just...Alexander...Lex. I should have made the connection sooner."

"Why?"

"Why?" Clark sounded puzzle.

"Yes, why? That's not who we are or what we're about."

"I know. It's just..."

"That now you're friends with a pariah."

"Lex, no! That's not what I'm saying at all."

"It's okay, Clark. Really. It's all part and parcel of being a Luthor. It's hard to be friends with someone whose family is responsible for so much pain. And worse yet, to know the stories are all true."

There was an awkward silence. "It's just Pete's family..."

"It's okay, Clark. Truly." The silence practically screamed at him through the line. "Hey, I need to finish up these reports before I go to bed," he obfuscated. "Good luck on your history test tomorrow."

"Lex--"

"Good-bye, Clark." Lex pushed the off button on the cell and pressed the hard plastic to his forehead. He took several deep breaths and released them with excruciating slowness, hoping against hope it would help ease the pain around his heart.

The phone in his hand screamed shrilly and he dropped it into his lap, startled.

The LCD display simply said "Clark" as he knew it would.

He blinked several times, but made no effort to answer the phone.

Perhaps a clean break was exactly what they needed, no sense in sullying a very pleasant memory.

 

 **Three Days Later**

 _"Lex, it's Clark. Please call me back."_

*-*-*-*-*-*

 _"Lex, I know you're a busy man, but please call me tonight."_

*-*-*-*-*-*

 _"Damn it, Lex. I want to apologize. You know I'm an idiot. After all I'm only seventeen. Please call me back so I can grovel properly."_

*-*-*-*-*-*

 _"You're going to make me do something drastic, if you don't call me back."_

*-*-*-*-*-*

 _"Okay, you've been warned."_

*-*-*-*-*-*

"Mr. Luthor," a quiet voice interrupted his thoughts, immediately followed by a polite tap on the door that was already open.

Lex looked up from his schematics. "Yes, Carolyn?"

His head secretary looked somewhat abashed, but stepped into the room and deliberately shut the door behind her. She waited until she reached the other side of his desk before she spoke in a very soft tone of voice. "I know you asked not to be disturbed, but I need your guidance on how to handle a telephone call I just received."

Lex raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Oh?"

Carolyn blushed hotly. "Yes, sir."

Lex motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"Five minutes ago, a young man called and said if you didn't answer your cell phone at the normal time tonight that he was going to contact _The Planet_ and leak the story of how the, quote, billionaire's spoiled son had his way with an unsuspecting alien farm boy, leaving him pregnant and without a cent of child support, unquote." Carolyn looked up from her notepad. "Normally, I'd...I'd..."

"You mean we've gotten calls like this before?" Lex asked, unable to resist the urge to tease his secretary.

"Well, no, sir, not _exactly_ like this, although we have received our share of crank calls. I just...I've never...He seemed so earnest." She shifted nervously back and forth. "Should I call the police? I was able to trace his caller id."

Lex held out his hand and accepted the steno pad from his secretary. The number was, of course, Clark's. "That won't be necessary."

"How do you want me--"

"I'll take care of this."

Carolyn's shoulders relaxed slightly in relief when a hint of a smile graced the corners of her boss' mouth.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"So just how far along are you, Clark?" Lex asked as soon as his cell phone rang. "Should I be expecting your father to show up on my doorstep with a shotgun to force me to make an honest alien out of you?"

"I told you I was going to do something drastic."

Lex smiled, he couldn't help it. "You certainly have my secretarial staff in a titter. I'm not going to be able to walk through the outer offices without someone giggling behind my back for the next couple of weeks."

"I refuse to apologize for the call."

"Because I left you with no other choice?"

Lex could practically feel the boy lift his chin in defiance. "That's right."

"You realize _The Planet_ wouldn't be interested in that sort of sensational news; however, _The Inquisitor_..."

"Shut up, Lex."

Lex snorted in amusement. "Well, now that you have my undivided attention, what can I do for you?"

But instead of the tirade he was expecting, the line remained silent. "Clark?" he asked in a more somber tone.

"I...I had this big speech all worked out, where I apologized for my reaction, then gave you grief for overreacting to my overreacting."

"I'm all ears."

The boy whispered something but Lex couldn't quite make it out.

"Pardon me?"

The boy sniffed, his voice raw. "Please don't leave me, Lex."

Lex leaned back in his chair, his eyes stinging, unexpectedly.

"I know I have no right...I mean you weren't trying to hide anything...it's just that..."

"Your imaginary friend suddenly had a face and it was the last person on the planet you expected it to be," Lex finished softly for him.

"I don't care who your father is, Lex. I don't. I don't care what the world thinks of you either. I just care about who you are to me. I know that's childish and selfish and--"

"It's not selfish," Lex interrupted softly.

Clark sniffed again, his tone confused. "It's not?"

"No. It's become my one truth."

"I don't understand."

"The Lex I am with you is the Lex I am...or at least, the Lex I want to be. As long as I have," Lex cleared his throat, "you in my corner..."

"I am, Lex. I'll always be in your corner. You know that, right?"

"I'm sorry, Clark."

"No, please, Lex..."

"Shhhh. We're okay, Clark. I just wanted...needed to apologize for overreacting the other night."

"You didn't overreact. It's just that the Rosses have some pretty good reasons for not liking your father. I...I let Pete's opinions get to me."

"It'll never get any easier to be my friend, Clark. Maybe it's best..."

"No, damn it! Pete's my friend, but so are you. I _will_ figure out a way to handle this. Please, I was just being an idiot."

"You're seventeen. You're allowed."

"So, are you saying I _was_ an idiot, Lex?" the warm voice suddenly turned amused.

Lex sighed with exaggeration. "I'm never going to come out ahead in any argument I have with you, am I?"

"Probably not," Clark said with a yawn.

"Have you gotten any sleep the last few nights?"

"No? You?"

"No."

Clark yawned again. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah. Good. I don't ever want us comfortable with not having each other."

Lex closed his eyes and absorbed the sweet words. "Me either."

"This emotional stuff is kind of tiring."

"So go to bed."

"I don't wanna," the amused, petulant voice whispered, then a second later, added, "Stay with me."

"Okay."

Lex smiled as he heard Clark's happy hum.

"Clark?" Lex asked softly as he walked into his own bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm?"

"This isn't how aliens have sex, is it?"

Clark chuckled. "No, I'm pretty sure we have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Okay, just checking."

"But if it was, would you do the right thing by me?"

"Yes, Clark, always."

"Good to know," the boy murmured, already sinking into slumber.

Lex laid back on his satin pillow and listened to the boy's breathing mellow out as his own eyes started to drift shut. "I love you, Clark," he finally whispered when he was sure his friend was asleep. "Thank you for having the courage to stay."

The boy hummed softly.

Closing his eyes, Lex allowed himself to dream of possibilities.

 

 **Fourteen Months Later**

"Soooooo, what did you think of the graduation ceremony?"

Lex sank back into his luxurious patio chair and lifted his feet onto an equally plush ottoman. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, please. I saw Hope there with a video camera."

Lex grinned, pressing the rim of his glass to his lips. He took a quick sip and set the crystal back onto the small side table. "You know, you're not supposed to be on a first name basis with my spies, Clark."

"Then stop sending ones who are so damn hot."

Lex laughed. "So where are you guys now?"

"Chandler's Field. I'm sitting on top of the old windmill."

Lex punched several keys on his laptop. "They say you can see the lights of Metropolis from up there."

"And how would you know that?"

Lex shrugged, even though he knew Clark couldn't see him. "You wouldn't believe the rumor mills that exist in towns like Smallville."

Clark laughed. "Are you kidding me? I once ran across the street without looking both ways and my mom knew about it before I got home."

"If you're going to live life on the edge, Clark, you had best be prepared for the consequences."

Clark's peal of laughter made Lex chuckle. When he finished typing, he set the laptop on the table next to his scotch glass.

"I liked Lana's speech."

"It's the same one her mother gave twenty years ago. Isn't it amazing how much tolerances can change in such a short amount of time?"

"In towns the size of Smallville, twenty years can be considered a millennia on a socio-political scale."

"You aren't going to give me a lecture on progressive changes in rural American towns, are you?"

Lex grinned. "You didn't mind my lectures when you were trying to pass Government."

"Leeeex."

Lex laughed outright. "No. No lectures. Not tonight of all nights. Hey, whose idea was the beach balls?"

"Pete’s. Weren't they great?"

"It certainly added an interesting dynamic to the ceremonies."

"Yeah, and it annoyed Principal Kwan to no end."

"Score!"

"You know it."

They fell into a companionable silence.

"So why are you on top of the windmill, Clark?"

Clark sighed and Lex was sure his friend was going to change the subject. But instead, the boy quietly admitted, "Because I wanted to feel closer to you."

"You should be with your friends."

"I'm with the only friend that matters."

"Clark," Lex warned.

"I'm eighteen now, Lex. I've graduated from high school. I'm going to MetU in the fall. We're going to be living in the same city for heaven's sake. When are we going to finally meet face-to-face?"

Lex opened his mouth to speak, but no glib words came.

"I know you're bald."

"What?" Lex laughed incredulously.

"I'm just saying...if it's a vanity thing, I know already."

"Of course, you know. It's not like my picture isn't in the paper every week."

"So if it's not that, then what is it? You _do_ want to meet me, don't you?"

"You know I do," Lex said, a little hotly.

"You afraid I'm not going to live up to your expectations?"

Lex closed his eyes. "No. I'm afraid I won't live up to yours."

"Lex," Clark said warningly.

"I know. I know."

"It's all I want for graduation."

"Then I guess I better send the Jimmy back."

"What?" Lex could hear the scrambling of feet. "You're...you've got to be..."

"Luthors never kid, Clark. You should know that by now."

"But...but...but my parents will never..."

"It'll be in town this weekend, then I'll have Hope bring it back to Metropolis on Monday. Once you're at the university..."

"Lex, I can't...I...What color is it?"

"Fire engine red."

"Sweet."

"Very."

"God, you're the best."

"Hey, it's not me. It was in the Cricket Union's Handbook, I swear."

"Jimmy...Jiminy...Oh, Lex, that's so lame."

Lex laughed out loud. "I can always take--"

"No. No. No. No. No. I take it back. I take it back. I mean, after all, we crickets do have the best unions."

"You're telling me."

Lex smiled to himself when he heard Clark's soft chortle of happiness.

"Lex?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"You realize I'd give it all up just to see you tonight?"

"I know, Cricket. I know."

"Soon?"

"Yeah, soon."

Lex heard a familiar whine in the background seconds before a soft pop.

"Fireworks," Clark breathed. "Oh, Lex..."

Lex stood and walked to the gargantuan telescope at the far end of the balcony. "It's not that big a deal." Although Lex could hear the graduating seniors cheering loudly in the background, telling him differently.

"You're the best!"

Lex smiled. "I'm glad _you_ think so."

"Can you see them, Lex? Can you see them from the penthouse?"

Lex bent and peered into the lens, barely making out the faint bursts of light in the distance. "Yes, Clark, I can see them."

"You're bringing the stars down for me, aren't you?"

Lex stood abruptly and blushed.

"You big softie." Clark chuckled softly into the phone.

 _Yo, Kent. Get your ass down here!_

 _Coming, Pete._

"You need to go."

"I need to go," Clark agreed.

"Have fun."

"I will."

"Happy Graduation, Cricket."

"Thanks, Lex. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go, have some fun."

"Okay, I will. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be here."

Lex thumbed off the cell and bent to look through the telescope one more time. Hope had really out done herself with the fireworks. He'd have to remember to give her a bonus.

He walked back to his chair, picked up the half-full glass and threw back the remains of his drink. The warmth in his stomach, though, had very little to do with the alcohol burning down his gullet.

How easily Clark spoke his feelings. But then again, why wouldn't he? He saw Lex as an older brother or favorite cousin, practically part of the family. Lex snorted in amusement. The dark sheep of the family to be certain.

Lex flopped down on the edge of his chair and slammed the glass onto the finished surface of the table, then picked up the remote and pointed it at the television.

Pictures of the Smallville graduates tossing their caps into the air filled the screen. Clark's handsome face filled the screen as Hope zoomed in on him. "Hi, Lex!" Clark mouthed and waved while crossing his eyes, before he turned and ran into the arms of his parents.   
Lex flicked off the screen, shook his head and tossed the remote onto the other chair. College would be starting soon enough and Clark's attentions would soon be off and running in a myriad of directions.

There wouldn't be any face-to-face meetings. Not because he didn't want to see Clark. Not because of his vanity. But because he couldn't bear to see just the look of friendship in his cricket's eyes.

No, this was the best for all concerned.

"Happy graduation, cricket," he whispered to the west before he turned and headed for bed.

 

 **Five Months Later**

Lex raised a worried eyebrow when he read the LCD of his cell phone. He cocked his head and looked at the clock before he answered. "What's wrong?   
Are your parents okay? Did something happen to Hannah?"

"Geesh, Lex. Take a deep breath, the family's fine," Clark said with amused annoyance. "Can't a soul just call you in the middle of the day because they feel like it?"

"You're supposed to be in Western Civ. Are you skipping?"

"No, _dad_ , I'm not skipping. I'm totally blowing the bell curve so my professor is making me test out of the class. He said there really wasn't any point in coming in when I’m only annoying everyone who isn't doing the reading."

Relieved, Lex sank back into his leather chair. "Higher education is going straight down the toilet."

"Do you mean bidet?"

"You're in rare humor this afternoon."

"I'm incredibly bored. I was thinking I should come over to the tower so we can _do_ lunch."

"You should be using this extra time to research your history paper."

"Done."

"What about putting it together?"

"Done."

"What? Did you burn out another keyboard?"

Clark laughed. "Yes. But I still have two spares in the closet. Have I thanked you for those recently?"

"Smallville not give proper thanks? Get real." Lex rolled his eyes. "What about your philosophy paper?"

"I answered a lot of the questions you faxed over last night and incorporated them into the final draft. It's done. I just have to turn it in tomorrow. And before you ask, I don't have anything else due this week or next."

"Oh."

"So what about lunch?"

"I can't. I have an early business luncheon meeting with the CEO of OrthoTec. It's probably going to last until evening; and, if everything goes as planned, I'll have an incredibly boring reception to attend tonight to announce our joint business venture to the press."

"Ooohhh. Very hush hush, I take it?"

Lex laughed. "You aren't a reporter for _The Planet_ yet, Kent."

"If you give me the inside scoop, I could be."

Lex leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. "I thought you wanted to do it on your own?"

"I do, Lex. I was just teasing."

"Because I would..."

"I know--"

"All you'd have to do is say the word."

"Geesh, Lex, shut up already, would ya?" Clark laughed again. Lex blushed slightly and was glad that he was sitting in his office by himself.

"Okay, but just so you know--"

"I know. I _know_!"

"Alright then."

"You're such a spaz."

Lex chuckled. "Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is I'm tired of waiting."

Lex blinked at the abrupt turn in conversation. "Waiting?"

"If you keep putting me off, I'm going to do something drastic."

"Drastic?"

"What are you, a parrot? Yes, drastic." Clark chuckled. "And you know I'm capable of doing something rash, too."

"So should I tell my staff to be on the lookout for an obviously pregnant alien farm boy?"

Clark barked out in laughter. "God, I love you."

"Back at you, Cricket."

"So, you're going to dodge me all day today, aren't you?"

Lex sighed sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Go take Chloe to lunch. BUT no more intrepid reporter adventures, okay? At least, not without checking in first."

"You know I find it ironic that dad hates you so much. You're exactly like him."

"Just for that crack, Smallville, I'm revoking your pizza line of credit."

Clark laughed again. "Oh, no, you dastardly CEO, anything but that."

"Dastardly?"

"Oh, bite me."

Lex laughed easily, but sobered when he looked at the clock.

"You gotta go?" Clark asked knowingly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad I got to talk to you."

"Me, too."

"Hey, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"If the reception gets too boring, call me."

"Deal."

"Okay, you can go take over the world now."

"Well, since I have your permission."

Clark laughed. "Bye, Lex."

"Bye, Clark."

 

 **Fourteen Hours Later**

"Hmm?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was actually just floating around."

"You mean that literally, don't you?"

"Yes." Lex smiled at Clark's embarrassed chuckle. "So, how was the reception?"

"The joint venture is bound to be a colossal success."

"Microsoft eat your heart out."

"Eventually."

"Was your dad fit to be tied?"

Lex stretched both sides of his neck and stepped out onto his balcony. "Yes."

"Good."

"You know, for a Kansas farm boy, you have quite a mean streak."

"Yeah, but you like that about me."

Lex grinned and walked to the railing, his gaze taking in Metropolis' skyline. "You're certainly cocky tonight."

"You should have taken me to the reception," Clark said, totally ignoring the jibe.

"It was unbelievably boring."

"So? We could have made fun of the reporters and their asinine questions."

"While that sounds like fun, they probably would have spent the entire evening trying to figure out who my new boy toy was."

"As opposed to your old one?"

"You know what I mean."

"You're still trying to protect me."

Lex bent over and rested his forehead momentarily on the railing. "Clark, I told you that a friendship with me wouldn't be an easy one. The last thing you need to be dealing with is foolish speculation about our relationship, especially when you should be concentrating on your school work."

"What if I don't mind foolish speculation about our relationship?" Clark asked in a whisper.

Lex straightened quickly. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I...uh...I..."

"Alexander Luthor speechless. I wish I had a camera."

"Clark..."

"Tell me you don't love me."

"I...uh...I..."

"Say the words, Lex, and I'll stop pestering you for a face-to-face."

Lex ran his shaky palm over his bald scalp, wondering how the conversation had gone so suddenly awry. "You know I love you. I tell you every damn day."

"So, you're going to hide behind the 'love me like a brother routine', huh?"

"Clark..."

"That's why you don't want a face-to-face, isn't it? Because you're afraid I'll see it in your eyes, that you won't be able to hide it from me."

Lex stumbled back away from the balcony wall.

"Just because I grew up on a farm in the middle of Kansas doesn't mean I'm naive, Lex."

Flopping down onto his ottoman, Lex tried to control his breathing. "I don't think you're naive, Clark; just, perhaps, a little misguided."

"Misguided?" Clark's voice was amused.

"I'm not an experiment, damn it!" Lex shouted.

Clark's voice grew harsher, "Is that what you think I'm doing? Sexual Exploration 101. Extra college credit if I bag a rich CEO?"

"I think...for the sake of our friendship we better end this conversation now."

"Just answer the question, Lex."

"What question?"

"Do you or do you not love me?"

Lex was quiet for several moments, his mind racing with scenarios of what the press would do to Clark. Boy toy issues aside, he knew Clark would never be able to withstand the full constant scrutiny of the press, that he'd eventually use one of his powers in the heat of the moment and some watchful photographer would discover his secrets. He couldn't...no, he wouldn't have that on his head.

"No, Clark," he whispered, his heart feeling like it was being torn from his chest. "I don't love you like that."

"Fair enough." And with that, the connection was broken.

Lex sat statute-still for several moments, unable to breathe, let alone move. His hands began to tremble and the cell phone clattered to the floor and shattered. He tried to stand up, but pain, even more consuming than the meteor had been, raced throughout his entire system. He whimpered in confusion as his knees gave way, barely getting his hands beneath him in time to prevent smacking his head on the tiles. A long agony-filled wail burst from his throat and he was helpless to stop the devastation ravaging his body.

How had everything gone to hell in a hand basket so quickly?

A voice in his head, his father's voice, berated him to get off the floor. After all, Luthors did not prostrate themselves for anyone.

Lex laughed harshly, his throat raw.

Luthors also didn't know a single thing about love.

Only when his body stopped trembling did he attempt to move. Using the balcony's railing to pull himself to his feet, he wondered briefly if he had the courage to throw himself over the ledge.

"Don't!" a voice choked with emotion commanded.

Lex spun to face his intruder.

"Clark?"

"Hello, Lex."

"Clark?" Lex repeated, his raw voice barely above a whisper. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I told you I was floating around."

Lex involuntarily followed Clark's gaze skyward. He blinked, his brain too tired to process what Clark was telling him.

"You destroyed your phone."

Lex shook his head minutely. "Dropped. Shattered."

Clark's voice softened. "I know. I saw."

"Clark?"

"How in the world have you become the world's fastest rising businessman?" Clark asked with gentle amusement. "All anyone has to do is look into your face to see exactly what you're thinking."

Lex swallowed, unsure how to respond.

"Do you want me to tell you what you're thinking right now?"

Lex shook his head.

"Tough." Clark took a step toward him. "Your first thought was relief. Relief in that we finally had our face-to-face. The second was fear that maybe I was here for my pound of flesh, to hurt you like everyone else has done. Love poked its head up as well, but you quickly covered it with shame. Shame for having lied to me, even though you believed it was for my own good." Clark took another step closer. "Why'd you do it, Lex?"

"Reporters..."

"No," Clark said, placing a finger tenderly over Lex's lips. "Why did you take my call instead of simply hanging up and going back to sleep? Why did you hold my virtual hand through years of teen angst? Why do you make me call you before I go off on one of my ‘intrepid investigative reporting’ forays, as you call it? Why do you make comments on my philosophy papers or make sure I have more than one keyboard for my computer?"

Lex turned his head, unable to bear the kind eyes that seemed to penetrate straight into his soul.

"Why do you have Hope follow me at a distance to make sure I'm safe? Have her film all the important events in my life?"

Clark gently cupped Lex's chin and brought it back so their gazes locked.

"Why are you so afraid of that love?"

"Reporters--"

Clark's chuckle ended his protest before it could begin.

"Why are you so afraid to love?"

Lex tried to turn his head again, but Clark's firm grasp prevented it. "Everyone leaves," he finally admitted, hoping Clark would understand.

"Because who could love a Luthor once they got to know him, right?"

Lex closed his eyes, unable to bear Clark's compassion any longer.

"You've always been so fearless, Lex; jumping in where saner men fear to tread. The business world quakes at the mere thought of incurring your wrath. The political world worries that your interests might morph into something larger. You protect and nurture so many people and yet refuse to be acknowledged for your sacrifices or deeds. I understand, Lex. I do."

Lex looked up into the sweet, green eyes.

"I understand that you can't allow the world to see any flaws, that you must always be strong. I understand there are sharks waiting to frenzy over any perceived weaknesses. But let me protect you in matters of the heart, Lex. Let me be the strong one here." Clark tenderly laid a hand over Lex's chest.

Lex swallowed hard. He had never been able to deny Clark anything, but the stakes were so high. How could he protect --

"Trust me, Lex."

Lex searched the open, honest face before him, felt the love surrounding him in a warm cocoon of safety.

"Say the word, Lex. Say it," Clark urged, his eyes filled with hope.

Lex felt his chin tremble as he opened his mouth to speak. He shut it, embarrassed, then looked up into Clark's expectant face. "Cricket," he finally whispered.

"You're the bravest fucking man I know, Lex." The smile exploding over Clark's face was blinding, and was the last thing he was cognizant of before Clark stepped forward and engulfed him in a hug.

 

 **Six Hours Later**

Lex awoke completely warm for the first time since he was nine years old. His body felt oddly pliable as if he had no control over his muscles.

"No thinking," an amused whisper breathed over his ear.

"Clark?"

"I think we’ve already established that you have my name down pat."

Lex turned to face his bedmate, although the steel of Clark's arms never left his waist.

"Do you remember last night?"

Lex frowned, remembering the emotional devastation of thinking Clark had walked out of his life forever.

"But I didn't, I'm here now," Clark crooned softly.

"Is telepathy one of your budding abilities?" he asked, surprised that his voice came out as nothing more than a whisper.

Clark grinned at him. "No. I told you, you have the most communicative face I've ever seen."

"I do not," Lex tried for outrage, but didn't come anywhere close to pulling it off.

"I understand now why you didn't want a face-to-face. Tell me, do you conduct most of your business transactions over the phone?"

Lex let out a disgusted snort of protest.

"You realize, of course, you're never going to be able to lie to my face."

"I don't lie to you."

"Not even white lies or obfuscations about whether or not 'these jeans make me look fat.' I'm always going to be able to tell."

"Clark."

"Lex," Clark returned with great amusement.

"Damn it, you need to be serious."

"Why?"

Lex opened his mouth to launch into his reasons, but Clark stopped him by placing a finger on his bottom lip.

"I know we have to be careful. I know that once the press puts two and two together there'll be photographers hiding behind every bush for a while; at least, until I'm a reporter myself. I know I'm going to have to be careful about using my abilities or figure out a safe way to use them in public. I know people will try to use me to get to you and vice versa. But what I want to know is..."

"Is?" Lex couldn't help but ask.

"Is how much stamina do _you_ have?"

Lex frowned. "I've been in the public limelight since birth. But you haven't, Clark, you don't know--"

"No." Clark rolled Lex beneath him. "That wasn't the stamina I was talking about, Lex."

Lex frowned again, until he saw the twinkle in the green eyes above him. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"I..."

"Can you go the distance, Lex?"

"If you're going to start singing some girly song, Clark, you can just get off right now."

Clark chuckled sensually. "Oh, I plan on it."

Lex fought his own smile. "Is everything going to be a sexual innuendo with you from now on?"

"Yeah, I think so." Clark bent down and gently brushed his lips over Lex's, "At least, for a while."

Lex followed Clark's lips while his body surged upward. "Okay."

"Alien farm boys are incredibly possessive," Clark said non sequiturly.

Lex nipped Clark's chin. "So are corporate CEOs."

Clark spread Lex's legs with his knees, his body gently thrusting downward. "You know I get bonus points in my 101 class if I can make you scream."

"The sacrifices I make for you." Lex's hands dug into Clark's backside and held him close. "But you know I'm willing to do anything to help my cricket get an A."

Clark grinned, but then stilled and sobered. "I know this won't be easy, Lex. But from this moment on I'm not going to let you distance yourself from me, from us, or what we can become together. I'm never giving you up and there's no place you can hide from me. I may only be nineteen, but I know what I'm getting myself into."

"No you don't. You just think you do."

"Okay, fair enough. Let me put it like this, then. If you can do it, I can do it."

Lex smiled at the challenging thrust of Clark's chin. "You do realize that once word gets out that we're a couple that you will be under the constant scrutiny of the public and the press alike, not to mention my father who will see you as nothing more than a pawn in his quest for dominance?"

"Yeah, I get that, but as long as we stand together, I'm not worried. Let me be your Hephaestion, Alexander."

Lex searched the open face above his. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Just like that?"

"What do you want from my life, Cricket?"

Clark laughed and shimmed against him. "Just this."

"As you wish."

 

 **Fifteen Years Later**

"Did I wake you?"

Lex looked over his paper-strewn desk. "No, I was just catching up on some paperwork. Where are you?"

"Amsterdam."

"Are you still working on the dike problem?"

"No, I just finished up. I should be home in a bit."

"What do you think about stopping by Paris and picking up a little--"

"Perfect, but I swear I won't be responsible for my actions if she pinches my ass again."

"She's a seventy-five years old Parisian baker, Cricket. Where's the harm in giving her a thrill?"

"I hate this costume."

"You've been saying that for five years now, but you also know it's the most resistant material we've come up with to date. Having you fly home half-naked was starting to happen a little too frequently for my taste."

"It leaves nothing to the imagination, Lex."

Lex leaned back in his chair and grinned lasciviously. "I know."

"I'm beginning to think the dike problems are actually being caused by a horde of teenage girls who like seeing my suit get wet."

Lex straightened in his chair. "Oh?"

"Besides, what's wrong with flannel."

"You're killing me here, Clark."

Lex heard a gasp of outrage on the other end of the line and snickered. "You're making good time."

"You're pimping me out in this suit to get extra noshes, aren't you?"

Lex laughed heartily. "Damn, my secret's out."

"Hey, Lex?"

"What?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"In Paris or here?"

"Leeeeex."

"It's seventeen years to the date, practically to the minute, since a certain alien farm boy misdialed calling his friend and changed the course of my life."

"It's the best wrong call I've ever made."

"Is it, Clark? After everything I've put you through, can you honestly still say that?"

His chair was pulled slowly back from his desk and turned. Clark leaned down and brushed his lips over Lex's. "Alone, we were simply two voices in the dark, but together we've forged worlds of light."

Lex slipped his hand around Clark's neck and allowed the Man of Steel to pull him out of the chair as he took a step back. Lex's hand clenched in Clark's hair while their mouths explored each other's as if it were their very first time. "Thank you for being my cricket, Clark."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lex pulled back and smiled up into his lover's green eyes. "And Jiminy?"

"Yes, Lex?" Clark said softly.

"Absolutely no flannel."

"Leeeex."

"Don't whine, it's so un-hero-like."

"Oh, c'mon...just for a week, or maybe...

End

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=twovoices3.jpg)


End file.
